


The Blade of a True Warrior

by shirousagi



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirousagi/pseuds/shirousagi
Summary: Life, death; we choose neither. But we are able to strive for a path of strength and determination to live happy and fulfilling lives.





	1. Chapter 1

  When we were 9, everything seemed different. But when we are at the age of 25 everything becomes foggy. We lose sight of many things, and worst of all we lose sight of ourselves.  
Souji Okita; what can I say about him...he is sarcastic, childish, evil, handsome, stupid, smart, perverted, and different. Souji wasn't like most men; he wasn't too serious but he wasn't too much of a child. You can say he was perfect but that would be an understatement. He wasn't smart, but he wasn't stupid but he was evil. He can read you like a book if you let your guard down and he will use it to his advantage to target you. But he was sweet, kind, funny, caring, and considerate in his own way and that was what made him so different from everyone else.  
This is how our story began...  
It started off when we were nine. Yes, when we were that young; Souji was brought in by this young lady known as Mitsu, his older sister. He had a nasty look on his face... you couldn't really tell if he was sad or angry but he was upset that he had to leave his sister.  
As I followed Kondou-san, the owner of the dojo to the entrance of the dojo...I spotted him. He was taller than me as his olive green eyes bored into mine. I hid behind Kondou-san while still peaking at his figure.  
 _Kondou: This is Aoi Miyamura-chan. She doesn't talk much but she will be showing you around and such. Aoi, this is Okita Souji-kun he is the new stay in student at the dojo._  
I just came out from behind Kondou-san's leg and bowed to Souji as a greeting.  
 _Kondou: Aoi, why don't we show Souji where he will be staying._  
I just nodded in response and led him to the clean room within the dojo. I pushed the door opened and there was garbage everywhere. I stood in horror as I quickly ran inside the room and started cleaning it again.  
 _Kondou: Aoi, what happened?_  
I didn't look at Kondou-san; instead I just continued to clean the room again. I heard snickers of the boys who came to the dojo daily. I just got up and went outside to get my wooden sword. I've had enough of them. I suppose none of them knew what I was going to do and just watched. I got myself ready to attack and I did it. But then I was stopped shortly after when they were all on the ground crutching in pain.  
Kondou-san tried to take my sword away from me but I pulled it with all my strength while crying at the same time. Once he got it away from me I just ran away from everyone before they could talk to me. I didn't eat; I just sat there in my room in a corner hugging my knees.  
I suppose they told Souji to check up on me because he knocked to check if I was alright. I wasn't embarrassed of what I did and how I acted in front of them. They got what they deserved and a lesson that should have been taught from the very beginning which is to never mess with a girl.  
 _Souji: Why did you do that?_  
I didn't answer.  
 _Souji: What were you trying to gain out of doing that?_  
I ignored him and took out my futon and my blankets.  
 _Souji: Why don't you answer me?_  
I placed my futon and blankets close to where he is and sat on it. I told him to come over and he did. I told him in a soft whisper,  
 _Me: I did it to gain myself back._  
With that I slipped under my covers and turned myself away from him. He stepped out of the room and closed the door.  
Morning came as I woke up before dawn. The birds were softly chirping as I awakened as if they were telling me to wake up. I got up and went to wash my face and my teeth. I walked to the kitchen and quickly made breakfast for the others. I hummed silently to myself as I made breakfast. Today was going to be a big day, Kondou-san told me that there will be even more people joining the dojo than before. I decided to make a big breakfast for everyone so they have a lot of energy throughout the day.  
I decided to clean the floors and the tati mats as well. After I was done everything I swept the front of the dojo and all around it. I tended the garden and made it all pretty for the guests. By the time I was done, everyone started to wake up. I quickly went and washed my hands and face again to serve tea.  
After placing food on everyone's tray I carefully carried it to the main room where we eat. After placing the last tray everyone started coming into the main room to eat.  
 _Kondou: Wah! Look at all the food! Oh good morning Aoi! I bet you woke up early to make all this and cleaned the place._  
I just nodded.  
 _Kondou: Where's Souji? Aoi, would you go and see if Souji is awake yet?_  
I nodded and quickly exited the room. I walked to Souji's room and knocked first. No responses, so I slide open the door and I see him sleeping. I took his blanket from him and he just groaned. I shook him awake; once he was clearly awake I brought him a bucket of water so he can go and wash his face and teeth quickly. I walked back outside allowing him to change as I pour the water on the tended garden. I air dried the towel and walked back to check on Souji.  
I knocked again.  
 _Souji: Just a minute._  
I waited and then suddenly the door opened. I led him all the way to the main room where everyone was waiting for Souji and I.  
 _Kondou: Ah, Souji and Aoi come, come sit down for breakfast. I hope you like it Souji because Aoi is the best chef around! *laughs*_  
I just placed my hands together and started eating.  
 _Souji: Eto, may I ask why Aoi-san doesn't talk?_  
I started choking at his question. I received a pat in the back by Kondou-san as the other members looked at me with sympathy as I was choking while being painfully slapped in the back by Kondou-san.  
 _Kondou: Well, about that... it was back when Aoi was about 4 years old was when she first started learning the ways of the sword. Even though we tell her no, she always tends to get her way. But then she was bullied quite frequently because she is female so because of a certain incident she stopped talking._  
 _Souji: Incident?_  
 _Kondou: It was one of the ring leaders who bullied her. She was severely injured. But look at her now, strong as ever and still healthy! *laughs*_  
I softly glared at Kondou-san as he slapped me really hard one last time on the back before he resumed eating.


	2. Chapter 2

            I softly glared at Kondou-san as he slapped me really hard one last time on the back before he resumed eating. I just continued eating as they talked but I could feel Souji's eyes on me as if they were looking straight through me. After we all finished eating and tidying up the main room. Both Souji and I went to clean the dishes before one of the ring leaders decided to bump into Souji and I. I suppose Souji knew what my hand gesture meant because he got me a stick and I beat the crap out of them until Kondou-san and the others came to interfere.  
_Kondou: Aoi, why, why do you keep doing that? Is once not enough?_  
I just turned away from them and started picking up the shards on the ground. I could feel the gaze of everyone as I picked it up. After I was done, I threw it out and went back inside to finish up the chores. Kondou-san told me to stay in my room for the rest of the day as a punishment for beating up the bullies. I just sat in my room reading as time passed slowly for me.  
Souji came to check up on me as he was finished his duties. I saw him covered in bruises and dirt which made me realise that he was being targeted instead of me. Souji and I have this silent conversation as everyone sleeps. And as they sleep we start to bond slowly as both of us start looking out for one another carefully, and quietly.  
We both decided to ignore the bullies' remarks as they try to move us with their words. Sometimes, it would get to the point where both of us wanted to run away. Slowly, both Souji and I started to opening up to one another. We were also kind of inseparable; probably because we look out for one another a lot.  
Soon, there was a man who came in looking for Kondou-san. He had jet black hair with violet eyes that have a small tint of softness to them. I hear both Souji and the man talking as I came back from retrieving Kondou-san from where ever he was. Both Souji and I go back to doing our duties. Even though we were live-in students, we were treated like garbage. Kondou-san found out that Souji and I were being beaten and bullied so he tried to put a stop to it. But instead it only made it worse. The bullying got worse day by day and they made us clean up the mess that they made. I found that I couldn't trust many people as I thought humanity was starting to turn for the worse.  
One day, both Souji and I were requested to join this supposed to be fun friendly sword fight. It was supposed to be equivalent to a real sword tournament. It was just for fun but to our opponents it was an opportunity to beat the living hell out of us. I decided to go first even though in reality, females weren't even allowed to wield a sword.  
I suppose being a woman has its perks. My flexibility was way better than my opponents, so that gave me an advantage. And because I had the upper hand I had him on his knees like it was nothing.  
Kondou-san: 1 point!  
I was done with my opponent and I respectfully bowed down to my opponent and to Kondou-san as we ended the match.  
Now it was Souji's turn; I watched as he got beaten down time after time before the opponent struck him in the head. Kondou-san and I went to see if he was alright, but he was bleeding to the point where the blood dripped down to almost his mouth. Souji got back up and struck his opponent in the neck where Kondou-san counted as a point, but that didn't stop Souji. Souji wanted to beat the living shit out of him like how he was beaten by them, but Kondou-san stopped him and hugged the both of us for winning.  
I quickly went to treat Souji's wound while grabbing a damp towel and some bandages. We both sat in the light as I treated it carefully. He just shrugged it off as if it was nothing. I then wrapped his head with some bandages and he was all better.  
Souji: Eto...this is kind of embarrassing but,...will you kiss it better?  
I just looked at him in surprise as he said that. I was speechless, but he backed it up by saying,  
_Souji: T-that's only if you want to! You don't have to if you don't want to!!_  
I just laughed at his remark before giving him a kiss on his boo-boo. I softly whispered to him,  
_Me: There..._  
His face turned as red as a tomato. It was pretty cute if I do say so myself; not only did his face turn red, but so did his ears.  
_Souji: You should talk more; I really like the sound of your voice._  
I just laughed and continued looking at the sky with him. It was one of those special memories I've shared with him that I kept to myself deep within my heart.  
Soon days and weeks started to pass quickly. The man that came in once has started to come by frequently. He was known as Hijikata Toshizo as he says. Souji doesn't really like him, but Kondou-san seems to like him a lot.  
_Toshizo: Eto, Kondou-san, who is this?_  
_Kondou: Eh? Oh that's one of my live-in students, Aoi. She's the only female in the dojo but even so, she is one of my prodigy students. *laughs*_  
_Toshizo: A woman? Are you crazy, Kondou-san!? Women aren't allowed to wield swords!_  
_Kondou: It's alright, she doesn't do it often._  
_Toshizo: *sighs* Kondou-san, you are too soft on them._  
Kondou-san just laughs and continues to talk with Toshizo-san. Since I'm still not comfortable with talking I gestured the teapot towards Toshizo-san but I don't think he understood. But Souji happened to walk by and told him.  
_Souji: She's wondering if you would like more tea._  
_Toshizo: Eh? Oh, yes, thank you very much._  
_I just nodded as he asked about Kondou-san about my..."condition" as he calls it._  
_Kondou: Oh, an incident occurred that made her unable to speak. I'm not sure if she is actually able to talk or not..._  
_Toshizo: Maybe some medicine..._  
_Souji: SHE DOESN'T NEED ANY MEDICINE AT ALL! SHE CAN TALK FINE SO STOP FORCING THINGS DOWN HER THROAT WHEN SHE DOESN'T NEED IT!_  
We all looked at Souji for a minute before resuming to our talk.  
Kondou: Souji is a bit protective over Aoi...I suppose the reason for that is because they hung around each other a lot and that created a bond between the both of them.  
I removed myself from the room to hang out with Souji and away from the adults.  
_Souji: I'm so mad! Why do they keep thinking that you have some kind of problem with speaking! You talk perfectly fine!_  
_Me: *whispering* It's because Kondou-san wasn't there when I first started talking so he doesn't know._  
_Souji: Oh really? Aren't you one bit offended that they were trying to drug you with medicine that can make you speak?_  
_Me: *still whispering* A little bit, but I'm fine now because you were there to back me up._  
_Souji: *laughs nervously* I didn't do much. I was just stating my opinion._  
_Me: Well thank you for that. I kind of needed it once in a while._  
_I started to think about what I should make for dinner._  
_Souji: Hey, Aoi?_  
_Me: Hm?_  
_Souji: ...nothing, never mind._  
I looked at him strangely before going back to thinking about what to make for dinner. I made dinner and I noticed something...and I realised it was Souji's favourite food of all time. I quickly used the left over rice to make Souji a treat for helping me during the day. I placed the trays in the main room and called everyone for dinner.  
Dinner was as lively as always. It made me enjoy living more than I did before. When we finished dinner and cleaning, I handed Souji the onigiri; he just looked at me.  
_Me: It's for you, as a thank you. Inside, there is your favourite. Please enjoy it as much as I enjoyed making it for you._  
_Souji: Thank you. But I didn't do anything._  
_Me: That's when you are wrong. Ever since you came here, my life has been so much brighter and I've been a lot happier. So I thank you for everything and all you've done for me. I am so grateful._  
_Souji: Etooo, that's no problem at all... and that's probably the most you've actually talked to me._  
_Me: Eh? Is that bad?_  
_Souji: No, it's a good thing. *chuckles*_  
As the seasons past, so do the years. We've spent so much time together; it surprised me as I looked back at it. We then received a guest who appeared out of nowhere and challenged Souji. This man was left handed and has all his katanas on his right hip instead of left. I can't complain because I'm the same; I'm also left handed which during that time was a disgrace and such. But I use my right hand when holding chopsticks so I suppose I balance things out.  
Souji accepted the guest's request and they both sparred. I couldn't tell who was going to win... I guess they were both evenly matched.  
Around this time, I finally had the guts to start talking openly again... Souji got upset that everyone can now hear my so "beautiful" voice but I was alright with it. I offered the guest and everyone else some tea and sweets and quickly left the room


	3. Chapter 3

           Around this time, I finally had the guts to start talking openly again... Souji got upset that everyone can now hear my so "beautiful" voice but I was alright with it. I offered the guest and everyone else some tea and sweets and quickly left the room to do other things.  
Souji started to follow me as I left the main room. Ignoring him, I just continued to do the chores that no one else wants to do. I hung up the laundry and I took down the ones from this morning.  
_Souji: Ne, ne, Aoi-channnnnn~ Why are you ignoring me?_  
_Me: Well, Souji-sannnnn~ Can't you see I'm busy?_  
_Souji: Are you going to practice with me later?_  
_Me: I don't know, I might stop wielding the sword soon..._  
_Souji: Eh? Why?_  
_Me: Have you've forgotten that I'm a woman? I'm not even allowed to touch a sword._  
_Souji: But that didn't stop you before. Also, you are really good at wielding swords; don't let a talent like that go to waste._  
_Me: I don't know... what am I going to do? Should I just stop wielding and just get married or continue staying here with you guys? I don't know what to do...*sighs*_  
_Souji: Do you want to get married? Do you want to stay? Do you want to stay here with us?_  
_Me: I don't know if I am ready to get eloped and I want to stay here with you guys. I'll miss you all too much if I don't._  
_Souji: Then stay...and maybe you can get married to me so you don't have to move away._  
I turned to him and playful and lightly slapped him on the head.  
_Me: Only in your dreams, Souji._  
_Souji: I was hoping to make them reality._  
_Me: *laughs* isn't someone good with their words._  
_Souji: Haven't I always been?_  
_Me: I remember a certain someone wanted me to kiss their boo-boo and their face and ears turned as red as a tomato._  
_Souji: Oh really? How about we see what happens when a certain someone gets a kiss on their boo-boo today?_  
_Me: Oh, what boo-boo? I don't have one. *laughs*_  
_Souji: Sheesh, you ruined the moment._  
_Me: *laughs* Sorry. So, are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me Souji-channn!~_  
_Souji: Oi, don't add –chan to my name, baka or I ain't helping!_  
_Me: Mean._  
_Souji: I'll give you a reward later._  
_Me: No thanks. Your rewards suck._  
_Souji: They do not suck!_  
_Me: I'm joking. I'll be waiting for the surprise later._  
_Souji: Same place?_  
_Me: Sure._  
With that we both continued to hang up the laundry. Once we both finished, Kondou-san announced that the guest that came in will be living with us from now on. He introduced himself, with the name Hajime Saitou.  
Then more people started to join and finally we were formed. We called ourselves the Shinsengumi but because not everyone knows us we patrol almost every day. Around this time we have also moved from Edo, to Kyoto. We had this asshole as a leader who lived across from us. He soon after brought in this man who came from a family of samurais. He looked as if he was beaten up pretty badly. Apparently, his name was Ryunosuke Ibuki and was dragged all the way to the Shinsengumi headquarters to work for Serizawa.  
We were basically forced to give him a place to stay and look after him when he isn't being ordered around by Serizawa. Time after time Souji kept teasing him and bothering him, but I knew that was Souji's way of making friends. I just shake my head as they bicker and talk.  
_Souji: Hey Ibuki-kun, aren't you supposed to be massaging Serizawa-san's shoulders?_  
_Ibuki: He told me to stay here until they are done talking!_  
And then there was a scream coming from where Kondou-san and Toshizo-san were with Serizawa-san.  
We all ran to where they were to see what happened. Shinpachi-san knocked down the door and we all ran inside. Saitou was giving out orders so that the 'thing' wouldn't get out.  
I ran ahead with Souji and the others. Souji just told Ibuki-kun to stay behind so he doesn't get in the way and obviously for his own safety.  
Heisuke was trying to fight the 'thing' off but then Shinpachi sliced him and he ran off. Souji stabbed him but didn't succeed in killing it and got knocked down. Saitou thankfully came to save the day but the 'thing' kept getting away. It also attacked Sanosuke and was going for Ibuki-kun.  
I quickly drew out my sword, stepping in front of Ibuki-kun and stabbed in countless parts like his heart, lungs, intestines, neck, and lastly his mouth. Finally, that thing collapsed and 'died'.  
_Souji: Eh? Aoi you got all the fun._  
_Me: Shut up, Souji. Are you okay?_  
_Souji: Me? I'm fine. You should worry about the one behind you._  
_Me: I see._  
I turned around to see Ibuki-kun with his sword out and trembling in fear. We got back to the main room to discuss about tonight's incident. We were talking about that thing, which was actually known as a Fury and how he was one of the men that came to Kyoto with us who broke one of the codes. Toshizo-san was against this experiment because the man that tested the Ochimizu couldn't recognize us at all. Also, Kondou-san agrees with Toshizo-san but one of Serizawa's men, Niimi-san was telling us that there was room for improvement and such. After that meeting we were all dismissed. As we went back to our headquarters, Souji dragged me off to the back so we can talk and such.  
But then once we got there, I quickly went back inside and brought out some tea and some sweets for the both of us to eat and drink.  
_Souji: Oh? I thought you were planning to leave me all alone by myself._  
_Me: I only came here for my reward Souji-chan._  
_Souji: Didn't I tell you not to add –chan to the end of my name._  
_Me: Yes, but it has a nice ring to it._  
Souji just chuckles at me and looks at the night sky.  
_Souji: You are so lucky; you got to kill that Fury._  
_Me: Are you upset about that?_  
_Souji: Yes, because I wanted to kill it._  
_Me: Does it matter who killed it?_  
_Souji: You should know that it matters a lot to me._  
_Me: I know it does. Also, it was a rhetorical question._  
_Souji: You still want your reward?_  
_Me: Mhm. Of course I do. After all, the great Souji Okita is giving me something. How can I refuse?_  
He just laughs again and brings himself closer to me. Then soon, I could feel his warm breath on my forehead with a peck soon after.  
_Souji: There. Now where's mine?_  
_Me: What do you mean where's yours? You don't get one._  
_Souji: Ehhh? Why not?_  
_Me: Cause you've been a bad boy._  
_Souji: Bad boy? How?_  
_Me: I'm joking._  
Because I couldn't reach his forehead I just kissed his cheek.  
_Souji: Aww, that's not where I wanted it._  
_Me: Then where would you have preferred it?_  
_Souji: Right here_  
And then he points to his lips with a wild grin. I just slapped his arm playfully and I reached up to kiss his lips.  
_Souji: Ahhh, much better._  
_Me: You are weird._


	4. Chapter 4

_Souji: Only around you, I'm weird._  
_Me: Is that supposed to be a good thing?_  
_Souji: Yes. Cause only you can see this side of me._  
_Me: Good, I want to be the only one to see this side of you._  
He just laughs again as I sit in between his legs while looking at the stars that shine so brightly in the sky.  
_Souji: I want every day to be like this. Spending time with you all the time, doing fun activities with you, even if it is just hanging up laundry, with you is where and when I am happiest._  
_Me: When did you get this cheesy?_  
_Souji: I was always this cheesy._  
_Me: Oh really? I didn't notice._  
_Souji: That hurts._  
_Me: You big baby._  
_Souji: I'm your baby though!_  
I just laugh at him and hug him while embracing the moment. Also, while taking in his scent as much as possible.  
_Souji: Hey, you are hugging me too tight._  
_Me: I don't care. I just want to be with you._  
_Souji: Well then get married to me then._  
_Me: Is that a way to ask someone to marry them?_  
_Souji: It's my way of asking you to marry me._  
_Me: Well then, I have a way of answering you._  
I got up, kneeled in front of him until my eyes met his and kissed him again.  
_Me: There. That's my response._  
He just grinned and hugged me from behind.  
The next morning, I quickly got up and made breakfast for everyone while humming happily. After that we went to greet the new recruits.  
A couple of days later, Serizawa-san went to Osaka to attend some business. Toshizo-san stayed behind to do other things behind the scenes while Heisuke was told to watch after Koudou-san and Niimi-san.  
Once Serizawa-san came back, he was furious. The others had this serious look on their face while Souji was smirking like crazy. Sannan-san told the rest of us what happened.  
Apparently, Serizawa-san and Souji struck some unarmed sumo wrestlers. That surprized not only myself but Toshizo-san as well. I looked at Souji and I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him elsewhere.  
_Me: Are you crazy? Why in hell did you do that?!_  
_Souji: I just wanted to have a little fun..._  
_Me: A little fun? ARE YOU INSANE!? KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE IS FUN FOR YOU? Is that what it is?_  
_Souji: Yes, what of it?_  
_Me: If you are going to act so rash and so illogical like this, I might as well not marry you._  
_Souji: What? Just cause of this little thing you don't want to marry me anymore?_  
_Me: This is not little! These are people's lives we're talking about and you call this a little thing? Are you out of your god damn mind!?_  
_Souji: You're overreacting._  
_Me: Well you are underreacting!_  
With that I walked away from him. I went back inside the manor and stayed in my room.  
_Heisuke: Aoi-san, its dinner time._  
_Me: I'm not hungry, Heisuke. You all can eat without me._  
_Heisuke: Are you sure?_  
_Me: Yeah._  
A couple of hours later, I fell asleep. However, someone decided to open my room door and bother me as I was sleeping.  
_??? : I'm sorry, Aoi. I didn't mean to upset you. I know what I did was stupid and unreasonable. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to do what I did and I didn't mean to yell at you either. I'm sorry._  
With that they person left the room and they silently shut the door behind them.  
I woke up the next morning, thinking back to the past and how different it was from now.  
I made breakfast for the others and I quickly placed it in the main room. I went outside to tend the garden. I was staring at it for quite a while before Kondou-san told me to come in for breakfast. I slowly walked inside and sat down for breakfast. I started eating slowly as everyone else was pretty lively. Once I finished I quickly got up and went back outside to stare at the garden.  
_Kondou: Did you and Souji get into a fight again?_  
I turned around to see Kondou-san behind me, smiling a bit.  
_Me: Yes, I suppose so._  
_Kondou: Was it about the incident that happened in Osaka that upset you?_  
_Me: Yes._  
_Kondou: I know what he did was a bit unreasonable, but we didn't really have a choice, after all it was Serizawa-san that ordered us to do so._  
_Me: I see._  
_Kondou: Hopefully, you both will make up. I've known you both ever since you were both quite young. Don't let this ruin your relationship with one another._  
_Me: Kondou-san... Souji asked me to marry him..._  
_Kondou: But?_  
_Me: I can't I marry him if he always does something like this. He thinks killing lives are fun and he doesn't care as long as he gets to kill them._  
_Kondou: I see you are unsure whether to stay with him or not because of his behaviour. That is something to be concerned about but, maybe it'll work out. Maybe you can control his killing urges._  
_Me: I don't know._  
_Kondou: I'm sure you'll be able to balance Souji out, it's you after all._  
_Me: I'll try my best._  
_Kondou: I'm sure you will. After all, you were the one who took care of the garden. Now it looks wonderful. *laughs*_  
_Me: *chuckles* I see. I'll try my best to help him then. After all, Souji is like a son to you right?_  
_Kondou: Yes, he is._  
Once the sky turned dark everyone was out running. Apparently, Niimi-san experimented on another person that Serizawa-san beat up today which wasn't good. But on the contrary at least he won't be able to attack anyone during the day.  
The next day, everyone went to look for the fury. I supposed it recognised Heisuke and Ibuki-kun's scent and went after them.  
A couple of days after that, more and more furies were being tested and experimented on. And more and more ronins were being used and attacked by Serizawa-san.  
On that same day Saitou-kun was told to go to Osaka to hang the ronin's head. Soon after Ibuki-kun was then taught the way of the sword by Saitou-kun.  
Day after day, Ibuki-kun worked hard to keep up with his daily chores and Saitou-kun's training.  
I still haven't talked to Souji at all. I've been avoiding him recently but, even if I do that, every night he would come over to my room to apologize, and tell me how lonely it is without me and such.  
After the men came back from Osaka, the story about how Toshizo-san cut off a geisha's hair because of Serizawa-san travelled all the way to Kyoto.  
Soon after, another fury was then set off running thanks to Serizawa-san. This time too, I decided to stay in the manor than go out and find the fury. It was decided by both Toshizo-san and Kondou-san that I shouldn't go out too much anymore since I was female.  
However, because there was a huge event happening that is supposed to raise the funds for the Shinsengumi I was told to help out. But then we were then forced to quickly run to the place where Yamazaki had announced. Once we all got there, Serizawa had set the store on fire.


	5. Chapter 5

             However, because there was a huge event happening that is supposed to raise the funds for the Shinsengumi I was told to help out. But then we were then forced to quickly run to the place where Yamazaki had announced. Once we all got there, Serizawa had set the store on fire.  
After being sent to the imperial castle to help the Aizu clan we were then known as Shinsengumi.  
And because of that, everyone was going to celebrate. I decided not to take part with the drunks. And without us knowing, Niimi-san was testing and controlling the furies.  
The next morning, we discovered that the building that had contained the water of life information had been burned down and Koudou-san had disappeared.  
Then a couple of days later Niimi-san disappeared with the Water of life and because of that we are forced to search for him. And also, women and men are being attacked because of him and because of their blood thirst.  
Because Serizawa-san told Ibuki that Niimi-san changed his name, Toshizo-san, Saitou-kun, Souji, and I decided that we all chase after him and try to bring him back to the headquarters.  
Once we found him Niimi-san quickly drank the Water of life in his hand and started attacking us.  
First it was Saitou and then it was both Souji and Toshizo-san. They all charged at him and tried to lay an attack on Niimi-san but failed. Once we all got up from being attacked, Niimi-san started to want blood because there was some on his face. Since I recovered the fastest, I chopped off his head.  
We then returned home and cleaned our clothes.  
The day after tomorrow was the day where almost everyone went out to eat. Instead, I decided to stay home and eat a healthy meal. However, it was an excuse so we could kill Serizawa-san.  
I wasn't allowed to help because; if I were to help then I might not be able to do anything anymore. So I just stayed back and watched and because I stayed back and watched everyone else got hurt. But in the end, Ibuki-kun ran away and Toshizo-san killed Serizawa-san.  
Since we had to look for Ibuki-kun, I went with Souji to look for him. And because I went with him we found him; however, because it was raining Souji decided to throw a needle at his leg not allowing him to walk and with that Souji pushed him off the bridge into the river.  
With that, everything supposedly went back to normal with Kondou-san as our new Chief of the Shinsengumi.  
Between Souji, Kondou, and I, my relationship with Souji has been recovered and finally we were getting ready to get eloped with one another.  
When we finally announced it to the others, they weren't super surprised but they weren't emotionless about it.  
_Heisuke: Aww, Souji always gets all the pretty ladies!_  
_Shinpachi: Hey, be happy for them! I mean ya don't see Souji settling down with someone very often._  
_Sanosuke: Heisuke you better not be flirting with Aoi-chan before her wedding date._  
_Heisuke: I ain't like that! I won't take another man's woman!_  
We just laughed at Heisuke's childish ways and continued talking. Soon after that, Souji and I got married to one another. Because women weren't allowed to be within the Shinsengumi or any kind of group, I was told to continue to be dressed up like a man. But little did neither of them know that I was soon to be giving birth; the only person that knows other than myself is Souji who has been taking care of me carefully.  
_Souji: Hey, you should be more careful._  
_Me: Oh shut up, I already know that._  
_Souji: Well, I am just worried because you have my child within you._  
_Me: Excuse you, but I am perfectly capable of walking._  
_Souji: I know but what if you trip?_  
My eye just twitches at his annoying act and ignores his question as he walks me to the main room.  
_Heisuke: Oi Souji and Aoi!_  
_Me: What is it, Heisuke?_  
_Heisuke: Woah! Why is your belly so big?_  
_Me: Well, actually I'm pregnant._  
_Sanosuke, Shinpachi, Heisuke, and Toshizo: WHAT?!_  
_Me: Well I thought it was kind of obvious now that my belly is this big... Souji has been worried about me ever since he found out that I was pregnant with his child._  
_Toshizo: I hope that your child does not end up like Souji; a complete idiot._  
I just laughed.  
_Souji: Hijikata-san, what is that supposed to mean!?_  
Then Kondou-san walked in.  
_Kondou: Ah, Aoi you are doing well I assume?_  
_Me: Ah, yes. Souji's been taking care of me every chance he gets. And he even bothers to follow me when I need to use the rest room._  
Kondou-san just laughs as he sits down for breakfast.  
_Toshizo: Kondou-san, you knew?_  
_Kondou: Well, yes. I knew from the very beginning._  
Toshizo-san just deeply sighs as he holds his head in his hands. Because Souji had to go out and find the furies during the night, I often had to sleep alone until morning. However, tonight was different. Once they came home they had a woman dressed as a man or a boy and placed them in an empty room within the Shinsengumi headquarters.  
_Souji: Sorry did we wake you?_  
_Me: No. I'm just glad you are home._  
_Souji: Hm..._  
He then got changed into his sleeping yukata and lightly placed his hand on my belly. Then, the child started kicking me from within me.  
_Souji: Hehe, they are kicking quite wildly._  
_Me: Maybe they recognised their stupid father._  
_Souji: Hey..._  
_Me: I'm joking. But he probably recognised you though._  
_Souji: Today, we found a kid who witnessed the Furies._  
_Me: I think I've concluded that, Souji. After all, you rarely pick up someone from a fury killing._  
_Souji: I wonder what Hijikata is going to do to the kid._  
_Me: Knowing Toshizo-san, he is probably going to have a weak spot for the child._  
_Souji: What? How do you know?_  
_Me: Because he wouldn't have let a child live after seeing the Furies._  
_Souji: True. *yawns* I'm tired, let's go to sleep._  
_Me: Okay._  
With that we blew out the candle and went to sleep. The next day, I woke up and made breakfast for everyone even though Souji told me not to because I might hurt myself but I did it anyways.  
After making breakfast, I called everyone for breakfast.  
_Kondou: Ah, Aoi you didn't have to._  
_Me: No, I had to. I am not capable of doing much now that I am pregnant but this is the least I can do for everyone who has been taking care of me._  
_Heisuke: YES! At last! No over seasoned food or tasteless food!_  
_Shinpachi: *slaps Heisuke on the back* Ahhh shut it or Saitou and Souji will cut off ya limbs._  
_Saitou just ate in silence while the others were quite lively._  
_Souji: Eh? Didn't I tell you that you didn't need to make us breakfast at all?_  
_Me: If I didn't make breakfast a certain someone will add too much seasoning. And if you haven't noticed, if you add too much seasoning it isn't good for you._  
_Souji: But it tastes fine to me..._  
_Me: Just because it tastes fine to you doesn't mean it tastes fine to everyone else._  
Souji just pouts and walks back to his station to guard the kid. Because I wasn't allowed to do much I was forced to stay in my room and do nothing. This afternoon, Toshizo-san has to leave for a meeting and won't be back for a while so he quickly got to the point with the kid who's name was Chizuru Yukimura. She was related to Koudou-san, the man who created the elixir; water of life. She told her story and was then sent back to the room she was staying in.


	6. Chapter 6

   During the time that she was staying in her room and such, Souji and I were hanging out, sitting with our feet dangling off floor boards while drinking tea and eating dango.  
_Souji: I wonder if we are going to have twins._  
_Me: Eh? I don't think I am even capable of caring after you. Why in heavens would I want 2 babies?_  
_Souji: Well, twins are quite rare in this age so I was wondering._  
_Me: You just want me to be in pain._  
_Souji: No, I just want you to be happy._  
_Me: Happiness is not determined by the number of children you have, you idiot._  
_Souji: Oh really? That's too bad then._  
_Me: *sighs* How many months have it's been?_  
_Souji: Around 7 probably 8._  
_Me: Urgh, bearing children is annoying. So many months to wait for until the child or children are given birth to._  
_Souji: But you are closer to giving birth to my child. Doesn't that make you happy, at least a little bit?_  
_Me: Of course it makes me happy but I don't like waiting. It is also very tiring, but you won't understand that obviously because you are a man._  
_Souji: I wish I can help you more but I don't know how to._  
_Me: It's alright. You are with me all the time when you are off from patrols and fury hunting so it's fine. You are doing quite a lot for us._  
_Souji: But I feel like I'm not doing enough._  
_Me: I don't want you to over work yourself. We'll be fine. Even if it seems as if you are doing quite little, it is actually a lot. We both enjoy your company which is more than enough for us._  
He rests his head on my thighs and sighs. He then closes his eyes enjoying the moment as much as possible before being told to do something else. We just sat there before Heisuke tells Souji that it is his turn to make lunch. He got up from off of me and stood up extending his hand to me. I too, then got up with the help of Souji. I then started walking back to our room with the help of Heisuke who Souji kept scolding him to do all these kinds of things and also told him to be super careful with me.  
_Me: Heisuke, I'm alright. No need to do everything that Souji says. Just do the most logical things._  
_Heisuke: Are you sure? If I don't do all of them then Souji will scold me till there's no tomorrow?_  
_Me: Yes, yes. I am sure. You just need to watch after me in case I start having contractions or unless my water broke._  
_Heisuke: oh okay._  
Once we reached mine and Souji's room, Heisuke carefully placed me on the ground with his hand extended out to me.  
_Me: Ahhhh; thank you Heisuke. Being a pregnant woman is not easy. I'm sorry for having to have Souji order you to help me._  
_Heisuke: It's alright. After all, you did take care of all of us when we were all sick and such so this isn't much._  
_Me: Ah, while you are here...would you like to feel the baby?_  
_Heisuke: Shouldn't Souji feel it first?_  
_Me: Ah, he already got his chance. Come here._  
I grabbed his hand and placed it gently where the baby was kicking.  
_Heisuke: WAH!_  
Once he felt the baby kick he quickly pulled his hand away and looked at it.  
_Heisuke: Wow, Souji's so lucky._  
_Me: Hahaha, I suppose so considering the fact that his child is coming in less than 2 months._  
_Heisuke: Time flew by so quickly for you guys haven't it?_  
_Me: Not really, but I really hope once the child is born that he or she will be very happy._  
_Heisuke: Is it just one child or two?_  
_Me: I'm not sure. I got a doctor to listen to the heartbeats not too long ago and he said that I shouldn't be too surprised if I were to have twins because my belly is bigger than usual._  
_Heisuke: Does Souji know about this?_  
_Me: Yeah, he still prefer having twins more than anything else but if there is only one child than he'll be happy anyways._  
_Heisuke: Can I touch it again?_  
_Me: Of course, you'll be an uncle soon so it's totally fine._  
_Heisuke: Uncle? YES!!!!_  
I just laughed as I continued chatting with Heisuke until Souji came and brought my lunch.  
_Souji: Ehh? What's with the noise in here? Were you trying to make a move on MY Aoi-chan?_  
_Heisuke: No! I AM GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!_  
_Souji: Aoi, did you tell him that?_  
_Me: Well, everyone in the Shinsengumi is our child's uncle no?_  
_Souji: *sighs* Alright, alright, if you say so, but I get to name our child._  
_Me: I get to name the child if the baby is a boy!_  
_Souji: I'll name the child if the baby is a girl, then._  
_Me: Okay, fine! Don't blame me if she's a Daddy's girl._  
_Souji: Don't blame me if he's a Mommy's boy._  
_Heisuke: Then don't blame me if they like me more than the both of you! *laughs*_  
I just slapped Heisuke playfully on the shoulder and laughed along with him.  
_Souji: Alright Heisuke go check on Chizuru-chan while I stay with Aoi._  
_Heisuke: Okay~_  
_Souji: Now say ahh, Aoi-channn!~_  
_Me: Seriously Souji? I'm not a kid!_  
_Souji: Come on!!! Ahhhhhhhh~_  
_Me: *sighs* Fine._  
I opened my mouth so that Souji can feed me lunch. After I was done with lunch, he took my tray away and told me to rest as he went to go eat, himself. I nodded and lied down on my futon as he went to go eat.  
A month passed by super quickly and soon Toshizo-san came back from his trip. But then he noticed Chizuru sitting with everyone else for dinner.  
_Toshizo: Who gave you permission to eat with us?_  
_Me: Ah, Toshizo-san, I told her to sit with the men to eat. She's been sitting with them ever since you left. Please don't be too offended. I felt that if she sat all alone in her room that she'll get lonely and will become anti-social, like yourself._  
_Toshizo: Tsk._  
At the corner of my eye, I can see Souji cracking up while Heisuke and Shinpachi tried not to laugh. Kondou-san was already laughing like no tomorrow.  
_Toshizo: Do as you please. It seems like you are getting some bad habits off of Souji. How are you anyways? Have you eaten yet?_  
_Me: Yes and I'm fine thank you very much for asking. However, I must warn you I might need some medicine to relieve pain after._  
_Toshizo: I understand. Please take care of yourself._  
_Me: Thank you for worrying about me. Please take care of yourself as well._  
He nodded before walking into the main room to eat lunch.  
With that, I walked back to my room to rest a bit more before spending some more time with Souji. Just as I was about to fall asleep, Souji came bursting in through the door.  
_Souji: Eh? Sorry, did I wake you up?_  
_Me: No, you kind of stopped me from taking a nap._  
_Souji: Eh? Sorry, sorry. I didn't know._  
_Me: It's alright. Come over here and nap with me._  
_Souji: Oh, so now you are begging for your husband to come and lie next to you?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Are you coming over here or not? Cause if you aren't then, I'm going to sleep without you._  
_Souji: Yes, yes._  
With that, Souji walked over to where I lied and lied down next to me. I just snuggled in his arms the best I could with my big belly in the way.  
A month or two later, it was almost around the time I was supposed to give birth. I was transported over to Edo with Souji to a safer environment to give birth and so I didn't have to have the rest of the Shinsengumi knowing that there is a woman in the headquarters.  
I was treated very kindly by the women who were taking care of me near the last couple of weeks of my pregnancy. As I was walking around, my water suddenly broke. Souji quickly screamed for the women to come and take me to a room to give birth.  
It was truly painful, but it was totally worth it. Giving birth to the man I love's child has truly made me happy and shed tears on the spot.  
_Shizume: Congratulations, it's a boy._  
_Me: Ahh, thank you so much for helping us, Shizume-san._  
_Shizume: It's no problem at all. Aw, what a cute baby; what are you going to name him?_  
_Me: I'll name him... Aki..._  
_Shizume: That's a wonderful name. Please continue to rest for the next couple of days._  
_Me: Yes, thank you so much._  
She just nodded and left the room to wash Aki. I just sighed as I looked up at Souji and weakly smiled at him.  
_Souji: You did a wonderful job._  
_Me: Mhm..._  
_Souji: Go get some rest. Later we can check on Aki and then take him home._  
_Me: Okay..._  
Souji then bent down and kissed my forehead good night. A couple of days later, we walked back from Edo to Kyoto with Aki in my arms sleeping, soundlessly.  
_Me: He's so cute._  
_Souji: He looks like me!_  
_Me: A little._  
_Souji: What do you mean, a little? He totally looks like me._  
I just laughed at him softly as we continued walking home. Once we arrived back at home, everyone was standing there waiting for us. Well, only the people who knew that I was a woman and that I was pregnant.  
_Kondou: Welcome home, both of you._  
_Me: I'm glad to be back._  
_Toshizo: Is the child a boy or a girl?_  
_Me: A boy._  
_Heisuke: What did you name him?_  
_Me: Oh, I named him Aki. Is that alright?_  
_Toshizo: He looks like Souji. Just a little bit._  
_Me: I suppose so._  
_Shinpachi: Wow, is that how small babies are supposed to be?_  
_Souji: What is that supposed to mean?_  
_Shinpachi: Nothing, I'm just asking._  
_Kondou: Let's all sit down. I'm sure you had a long trip coming back here._  
_Me: Of course. Thank you for having us back._  
_Kondou: I would never abandon my prodigies! *laughs*_  
We all walked over to the main room and we sat down and talked.  
_Kondou: How was giving birth?_  
_Me: Painful, but it was worth it._  
_Heisuke: As long as I am still an uncle, I am happy._  
That statement got Heisuke a slap on the back of the head.  
_Shinpachi: So you don't care about Aoi-chan's well-being?_  
_Heisuke: Well obviously I care about that._  
Then, Souji started coughing and coughing as we were all talking. Day after day, Souji kept coughing, and the more he coughed the more serious it got.  
A couple of weeks after, Dr. Matsumoto came to examine the men to see if they are alright. And obviously, he came to see if the baby and myself are alright as well.  
_Dr. Matsumoto: You are recovering quite well. The infant is quite healthy so there are no problems._  
_Me: Ah, thank you so much._  
_Dr. Matsumoto: No problem, now I must speak with your husband..._  
_Me: What? What is wrong with Souji??_  
_Dr. Matsumoto: I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but since you are his wife and this is very important I will tell you. Your husband, Souji is diagnosed with Tuberculosis. You must convince him to go to a place where the air is clean and do as I prescribe._  
I just sat there in shock. I couldn't believe my ears at all; Souji...he has the incurable disease... and that was the reason why he kept coughing all this time...  
_Me: ...I understand, Dr. Matsumoto._  
_Dr. Matsumoto: I'm sorry; it must be hard to take in after you just gave birth._  
_Me: It's... it's alright. I understand...I will talk to him._  
_Dr. Matsumoto: Thank you. I'll be taking my leave now._  
I got up as well and bowed to Dr. Matsumoto as he was taking his leave. I walked out of the room and sat down on the floor while enjoying the sun. Aki was sleeping soundlessly in my arms as I was holding onto him and silently weeping. Out of all the people in the world, why did Souji have to suffer this terrible disease?  
After I finished weeping, I walked back into my room and placed Aki next to me as I lied on my futon. It was so heartbreaking...I could feel my heart breaking into a thousand pieces as I was thinking of Souji's death sentence by god.  
_Souji: Eh? Aoi, what are you doing lying there? Are you tired?_  
_Me: ...Y-yeah, I felt a bit tired so I decided to take a nap._  
_Souji: Oh really? Then let me join you?_  
He then wrapped his arms around me from behind me and lied there.  
_Me: You have tuberculosis don't you?_  
He then got up and was on his bum.  
_Souji: Who told you that absurd joke?_  
_Me: Souji, don't lie to me. Mr. Matsumoto told me already. He told be before he told you. You can drop the act. Why don't we go back to Edo?_  
_Souji: NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO EDO! I WANT TO STAY TO PROTECT KONDOU-SAN!_  
I had finally had it with him and I stood up.  
_Me: How are you going to protect him if you don't even have the strength to do so? No one is going to hate you if you tell them. You aren't a toy that can be tossed around! You are a human being, a father, a husband and yet you are going to abandon all that just because you want to protect Kondou-san!? Are you insane? Aki and I need you too! It's not all about Kondou-san! You always talk about him like he is the king of the world! What about us? Are we not important to you?!?!?!?!_  
With that, Souji slapped me.  
_Souji: HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT?! THE REASON WHY I GOT ELOPED TO YOU WAS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND YET YOU INSULT KONDOU-SAN IN FRONT OF ME!? THE REASON WHY WE HAVE AKI IS BECAUSE I LOVED YOU! DO YOU NOT SEE THAT!?!? ARE YOU BLIND!? I AM ONLY CAPABLE OF PROTECTING KONDOU-SAN! OTHER THAN THAT I AM NOT CAPABLE OF DOING ANYTHING!_  
I held onto my cheek as the stinging feeling was still there. I broke eye contact with him and grabbed my bag.  
_Souji: Where do you think you are going?!?!_  
Souji was about to charge at me before Shinpachi and Sanosuke stopped him.  
_Toshizo: What's going on here?!_  
After putting on a brave face for so long, I broke down and cried while still packing my bag.  
_Kondou: Aoi...are you alright?_


	8. Chapter 8

         I ignored him and continued packing up all my things and Aki's things. After I was done, I quickly picked up Aki and started putting on my sandals.  
_Heisuke: Oi, Aoi where are you going?_  
I didn't speak a word about this to anyone. I, instead slung my bag over my shoulder and started walking towards the main exit.  
_Saitou: Aoi-san, please don't be so rash._  
I walked away from him to and left the Shinsengumi headquarters. I travelled all the way back to Edo and back to where I was first born. Apparently, this was my family's house.  
_Lady: Master! There is a person waiting for you!_  
_Master: Let her in._  
I was then guided to the main room of the manor and there I sat with Aki in my arms. The man who the heir of my family came out of his room and entered the room.  
_Master: Eto... who may you be?_  
_Me: I am Aoi Miyamura-Okita._  
_Master: Aoi-chan! It's been so long since I saw you! How have you been?_  
_Me: I'm alright thank you Atsuhiro-san._  
_Atsuhiro: No need with the formalities. What brings you here? Is that a child? Did you get married?_  
_Me: Ah, yes. I got married and gave birth to a boy. His name is Aki._  
_Atsuhiro: That's a wonderful name._  
_Me: Ah, the reason why I am here is because I came here to visit._  
_Atsuhiro: How nice of you! Please, you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like._  
_Me: Ah, I don't want to place a burden on you._  
_Atsuhiro: It's not a problem! We are family! This is what family does for one another._  
_Me: Thank you very much. I promise I won't place a burden on you._  
_Atsuhiro: It's quite alright. Mikasa, take Aoi to her room. I hope you enjoy your stay._  
_Me: Ah, thank you. I will enjoy it very much._  
I found out about my clan a couple of years ago as I was going around asking people about my family members. Finally I found the place and I've kept quiet about it ever since. I sent letters to Toshizo, knowing that he won't tell anyone about where I was.  
He wrote back every time telling me how everyone is doing and telling me the conditions of the Shinsengumi. He wrote in specific that Souji was trying to be alright when he is actually broken and missing us. Every time someone mentioned about me, he would always have this depressed look and would leave the room.  
I looked at Aki as I read the letters and it broke my heart. However, he cannot be forgiven that easily even though he is suffering through a disease. It was his entire fault that we are in this situation at the moment. If he only left to get treatment here in Edo then nothing would've happened. This wouldn't have happened. I too have much to blame for pressuring him to come to Edo and to get treatment. I knew that Kondou-san meant a lot to him but how about Aki and I? Do we mean nothing to him?  
I wrote to Toshizo-san telling him that I will finally, write to Souji.  
**_Dear Souji,_**  
**_How are you? I hope you are doing fine. I know you miss me very much and I'm sorry for leaving. I left because I wanted you to get treated; I want you to continue protecting Kondou-san and protecting us. I don't want you to die before us. I want you to die with me. I want to grow old together and forever be in your arms even if I am at my deathbed. It won't matter to me as long as you are by my side._**  
**_Don't be too upset with me. I understand your feelings towards Kondou-san and how he taught you the way of the sword and such. I'm not upset that you chose to protect him more than us because he was a role model in your life that you can never forget. However, I am hoping that at least both Aki and I still have a place within your heart._**  
**_Please don't try to be strong in front of others. I know that everyone knows that you are not alright. So please don't hide it. Express your feelings towards your friends and let them comfort you. Don't worry; both Aki and I will be in your heart forever hopefully. Please continue to do what Dr. Matsumoto prescribes and remember to rest lots and lots._**  
**_We love you forever._**  
**_-Aoi Miyamura-Okita and Aki Okita._**  
I quickly sent it and started to pack up both Aki's and my own stuff. I told Atsuhiro that we were very thankful for his hospitality and left the manor.  
I started walking with Aki in my arms slowly back to the Shinsengumi headquarters. Aki just giggled as I hummed on my way there. I smiled at him and continued to hum. Once we reached the new headquarters, I was greeted by Saitou-kun.  
_Saitou: Welcome back, Aoi-san._  
_Me: I'm glad to be back... is Souji in his room?_  
_Saitou: Hai. He just received a letter._  
_Me: Please don't tell him I am here yet. I'll tell him when I finished unpacking._  
_Saitou: Understood._  
I walked to a spare room where it is a couple of rooms away from Souji's so that Aki doesn't catch the disease as well as myself.  
I placed Aki on the futon and let him sleep while I walked to Souji's room.  
I knocked on his room door and I heard nothing. I opened the door and walked in. I looked at him as he lied there on his side. I grab onto his hand after I sat down next to him.  
_Me: Souji? Are you awake?_  
He quickly turned around as he heard my voice and hugged me.  
_Souji: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I said some rude things to you and I made you feel worthless compared to Kondou-san! I still love you and Aki a lot. And-_  
_Me: *smiles* it is okay, I forgive you. You need to focus on getting better no matter what! You better get plenty of rest!_  
_Souji: Where is Aki?_  
_Me: He is in my room. I didn't want him to catch your disease either especially since he is young._  
_Souji: I see. I got your letter just recently._  
_Me: I know, Saitou told me._  
_Souji: How are you doing?_  
_Me: I should be asking you that._  
_Souji: Not so good._  
_Me: I noticed. Your face has gotten slimmer and you've gotten skinnier._  
_Souji: Do I look that bad?_  
_Me: To me, you will never look bad. You will always be the handsome man that I fell in love with, married, and had a son with._  
_Souji: Ehhh? Is that so?_  
_Me: Of course._  
I got up from where I was sitting and was about to leave the room.  
_Me: I'll go get you some hot tea for you to drink. I'll be right back._  
Souji just nodded and lied back down. I quickly went to make tea for Souji to drink and I quickly returned to his room.  
_Me: Here._  
_Souji: Thank you...I missed you_  
_Me: I missed you as well. I was in contact with Toshizo before I sent you that letter. I told him not to tell anyone that I was sending him letters because I didn't want everyone to come and worry about me and such. So don't blame him about not telling you._  
_Souji: I don't blame him for not telling me._  
_Me: It seems like everyone changed into a new uniform._  
_Souji: Yes...apparently people are starting to use the newly advanced weapons. So I suppose Hijikata-san wants us to fit in and keep up with the new Era._  
A couple of weeks after I returned the others decided to head out for Koushuu. Because of Souji being ill and bedridden he was forced to stay back. Toshizo-san told him to get better first however; I just silently wept as he said that. I stayed behind to take care of both Souji and Aki.  
Chizuru went along with Toshizo-san and the others. I made onigiri for Souji to eat while I made congee for Aki to nibble on.  
_Aki: Ma! Pa!_


	9. Chapter 9

      I just laughed and hugged Aki. Souji just smiled as Aki started learning practicing how to walk. Then out of the blue, Souji got up and his hair colour changed into a white colour. I quickly changed into my other outfit and chased after Souji who got changed quickly. I quickly grabbed my sword and went with Souji. Because Souji turned into a Rasetsu, he wouldn't be able to last long under the sun. Both Souji and I started attacking Kaoru at the same time. But then Souji's attacks didn't last long and collapsed to the ground. I quickly picked up the pace and stabbed Kaoru at the same time as Kazama.  
_Me: Don't you dare touch a hair on my husband's head._  
With that, I withdrew my sword. Later on we then travelled back to Edo so Souji and the others could get some rest from the battle. I let Aki go and play with Souji for a little bit as I went to tend the gardens and such.  
Soon after, Sanosuke and Chizuru-chan came to visit Souji to see if he is alright and to bring him dango.  
_Chizuru: Whose child is that?_  
Both Souji and Sanosuke looked at one another before laughing.  
_Souji: He is my child. His name is Aki. My wife is currently outside running some errands or something._  
_Me: I'm right here._  
_Souji: Oh, you're back._  
_Me: *sighs* I never left. I came back with a hot pot of tea._  
_Souji: Ah, thank you._  
_Me: You better get some more rest, Souji!_  
_Souji: Hai, hai._  
With that I left the room with Aki in my arms.  
After that, Sanosuke and Shinpachi both left the Shinsengumi. I continued to care for both Souji and Aki. Because Aki wasn't allowed to be around Souji too much I only let Aki visit Souji once in a while.  
_Souji: I must be a burden to you._  
_Me: No, that's not true. I'm just returning the favour of when you cared for me when I was pregnant._  
_Souji: That's not the same!_  
_Me: It is to me, now be good and get a lot of rest._  
_Souji: I can't do that worrying about Kondou-san and the others._  
_Me: We'll ask Toshizo-san when they come back but for now, your main priority is to get lots of rest._  
_Souji: Yes, yes._  
With that, I left his room and shut the door behind me. I went to check on Aki to see if he was alright. And then I went to check on Souji again. And I did this over and over again. But then afterwards I went back to my room and Aki's room to rest for the night.  
The next day, I woke up bright and early to make breakfast for Souji to eat to get his energy up.  
_Souji: You don't need to do this! Just relax and stay with me._  
_Me: Souji, you and I both know that I can't just relax with you when I still have to take care of you and Aki._  
_Souji: Yeah, but it's been some time now and I really want to relax with you._  
_Me: Maybe if you get better I'll think about it._  
_Souji: Ehhh? You and I both know that that's impossible!_  
A couple of days later we travelled to Aizu with the rest of the group first. I occasionally had to deal with Souji's lack of energy and Aki's crying.  
Once Toshizo-san arrived, the news of Kondou-san getting beheaded became news to both Souji and I. We were both sad about what had happened to Kondou-san. Once Souji saw Toshizo-san, he quickly attacked him with questions.  
I then ran after Souji hoping that he would be okay. But then once I caught up to him, he was coughing a lot and soon blood appeared. Chizuru chased after him as well but then as they were talking Souji told Chizuru to take care of Toshizo-san.  
I quickly ran after Souji supporting him in case he falls down as he walks elsewhere.  
I continued to watch after both Souji and Aki as they were the most important to me. I followed Souji as he was gathering information in secret. When it hit night fall I quickly followed Souji to the place where the men who were trying to kill Toshizo-san were. I told Shizume-san to watch after Aki for me as I followed Souji.  
_Souji: What are you doing here?!_  
_Me: I'm going to fight on last battle with you even if I die!_  
With that, Souji goes into the Rasetsu mode as I prepare myself for this last battle.  
_Me: Let's go Souji!!!!!_  
I sliced down a couple of men every time with Souji, one last time. Every time I slice one man down, I tear up more and more each time. When finally, we finished this battle together...for the last time before Souji left this world.  
After I dropped my sword and fell down on my knees. I cried and cried and cried. I didn't care if anyone saw me cry, I already missed him a lot even though he was here just not even 5 minutes ago.  
_Toshizo: Souji..._  
_Chizuru: Aoi-san! Where's Okita-san?_  
I just cried and cried as Chizuru and Toshizo kept talking more and more about Souji the more I cried. Once I returned to the place where Aki is being taken care of by Shizume-san. I then started to sharpen Souji's sword as I kept myself busy from grieving. I also kept myself busy by taking care of Aki and washing Souji's headstone daily.  
Day by day, Aki started to look more and more like Souji. The more I looked at him and the more I took care of him, the more I missed Souji. The information on Sannan-san and the others were transferred to me by Toshizo-san through letters.  
As I was being updated by daily by Toshizo-san, I was always taking care of Aki. I then bumped into Chizuru when I was cleaning Souji's headstone.  
I finally changed out of men's clothing and into women's clothing. It was more restricting but I wanted to become a mother figure to Aki so I changed quickly. And apparently, Chizuru was surprised to see me.  
_Me: Ah, Chizuru. Hello._  
_Chizuru: Aoi-san!?_  
_Me: It's nice meeting you here. You're visiting your father's, Heisuke's and Sannan-san's grave?_  
_Chizuru: Ah, yes. Are you visiting Okita-san's grave?_  
_Me: Ah, yes. I am I was just done cleaning Souji's headstone. I'm going back to teach Aki how to talk more and how to write. I'll see you later Chizuru._  
_Chizuru: Ah, good bye Aoi-san!_  
I walked back to the house and I was greeted by Aki who was as hyper as ever and who was a ball of energy. Seeing him this happy gave me energy to get up every day and not mourn over Souji's death.  
_Aki: Okaa-san!_  
_Me: Ah, Aki. You're awake. Did you sleep well?_  
_Aki: Mhm._  
_Me: Okay, let me teach you something new today._  
After I finished teaching Aki I quickly made breakfast.  
Toshizo-san kept sending me letters about his process in the army. He also told me that Chizuru came to join him again in the army to help him. A couple of weeks after, Toshizo-san's letters stopped coming in and there was no more updates.  
Finally, Aki was old enough to go to school and make friends. I quickly packed all his things and walked him to school.  
Souji... I hope you watch over Aki and I, as we continue to live on... I thought in my head as I looked at the sky.


End file.
